The Creator's Desire
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Luther x Fayt fic written for 30kisses, slightly AU. Summary: The real world was white, perfect . . . and it was boring. To end the tediousness of his life, Luther delves into something that will become more than he ever imagined it will. I do not own.
1. 1: the space between dream and reality

Long ago, he knew what reality was. He lived it, breathed it, and he had decided reality was dull. Nothing exciting ever happened. Meaning for him had no existence, no purpose. There were food replicators to provide the body sustenance and places to go for entertainment. Nothing more, and such things had become tiring.

Luther hated it, the so-called perfect-ness of the world around him. He longed for something of substance, for a way to banish the tediousness, but adding substance and challenge to his life had only been a dream. Something for him to cling onto in the bleak hours of the early morning, if there ever was such a thing.

At night, he would dream of another time and another place, a new world. The inhabitants who lived there called out to him, begging him to give them life as only he could, and Luther found he could not resist their pleas. Creation was an act of sheer will, and it could not be denied. Luther worked hard, proving to his so-called peers that he was far better than they, and that he could do what they could not, eventually taking over Sphere Company, as it had been hoped for by his father. Still, he heard those voices, and he wanted to do his best to give them the life they so plainly asked to have.

One of the inhabitants of this bright, new world stood out from the rest, a young person whose features Luther could never fully recall. He just remembered the greenest of eyes and the most tempting of lips, and the space between dream and reality blurred even more. Luther obsessed night and day over this person, this creation, wanting to kiss and taste and touch. He felt it was entirely possible to meet this person. It was simply a matter of finding this creation and making all of his dreams come true.

lutherxfaytlutherxfaytlutherxfayt

Since the night of his fifteenth birthday, he had dreamt of blonde hair and blue eyes, of hands touching him with desperation and a great need. Pain briefly assaulted him then mind-numbing sensations he could not even begin to describe overrode any rational thought. The feelings that filled Fayt when he dreamt of this person scared him because they resonated with what this other person was feeling as well. He would wake up with a moan in his throat, and his body aching for this other person's touch. What frightened Fayt even more was he knew the other person was a man, just like himself, and the intensity of such dreams had not faded as the years had passed him by.

Tonight had been no exception to the intensity of this man's desire and the resonation that still clung to every fiber of Fayt's being. He and his comrades were getting close to accomplishing their goals yet his mind focused more on his dreams than what they were trying to accomplish. Fayt pushed the blankets off of him, and carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed. His dreams of the blond-haired man always left him with an ache in his groin and a sense of disappointment that it had never been real to begin with. As quiet as a mouse, Fayt walked towards the window of the room and gazed at the star-filled sky. The moon had hidden itself for the evening.

"Who are you?" he whispered, gazing wistfully. "And why do you keep haunting me like this?" Then he sighed and lowered his head. They were questions he felt would never have an answer, and it left him dissatisfied with his life.

If only he could find this man . . . but then there was always a difference between dream and reality.


	2. 2: violence, plunderpillage, extortion

He desired many things in his life: new challenges with rewarding results, the people who worked under him to do their absolute best, just to name a few, but Luther craved obedience above all else. Having his subordinates and creations do exactly as he wanted them to pleased the blond-haired man like nothing else ever could.

Disobedience had the opposite effect on him. When those who served him defied him, Luther ensured said person learned never to do so agian. He, fortunately for the offender, rarely resorted to violence, preferring to fuck with his opponent's mind. Because of his tactics, many people, including his own sister, feared him.

This time, though, he was not sure of what to feel or to even think. Ten of his creations from the Eternal Sphere had entered into his world. They had broken into his Workspace, his _personal_ area, and were now confronting hm over his decision to delete the bugs and viruses corrupting the Eternal Sphere, the one thing he had cherished above all else in his world. The beings were supposed to obey him and submit to his demands. Serve him or be deleted. In Luther's warped mind, it was the only way to save the bright and beautiful world he had created and dreamt about. That much was simple. What confused him and sent his emotions and thoughts into complete disarray were the eyes of the group's leader.

Those eyes, they were green and oh so familiar to him.

Had Blair been right all along? Had he stumbled across a world parallel to his own instead of actually creating it? He had no answers, but Luther was determined to get them.

Sending all but the green-eyed one flying, Luther crossed the distance between he and his creation. The young man raised his sword in defense, poised to strike back. Luther was not about to let him retaliate. He grabbed his rival's wrists and yanked the other man foward, pressing his lips against the other's. At the same time he kissed the swordsman, Luther transported the two of them out of the Eternal Sphere and directly into the bedroom of his home before anyone could recover and try to stop him. Luther knew what he wanted, what he _desired_ from the young man he now held tight against his body. He was vaguely aware of a weapon hitting the floor . . .

lutherxfaytlutherxfaytlutherxfayt

Fayt lay awake, one hand resting on the Creator's chest. His entire body trembled from the most recent experience he had encountered, but Fayt did not know why. For all he knew, he shook from the orgasm that had overtaken him. His vision had gone white during his release, his desire for the blond-haired man having taken over his senses some time before.

However, before he had seen nothing but white, Fayt had noticed something about himself and about Luther. They were glowing, he with a blue-green light and Luther with a white-silver light. They still glowed with these strange auras, and the auras were starting to mingle with the other. Fayt, in his exhausted state of mind, half-imagined it was a sign, that he and Luther had always been connected somehow, and they were now completing that connection by coupling as they had. Given his body's initial response upon seeing Luther for the first time, Fayt believed it to be entirely possible. He had not resisted the blue-eyed man hard enough when Luther had started kissing him. He had not fought much when Luther stripped him of his clothing and armor, and Fayt certainly had not tried to ward the other man off when Luther had taken him, plundering his body as if he owned it. Most would have seen such an act as rape, but Fayt could not convince himself that it had been rape and he knew why. He had _wanted_ Luther. He still wanted Luther. His body yearned for more of the blond-haired man and to feel that long, hard length inside of him again, pounding away with the same possessive ferocity. Such thoughts scared Fayt at the same time they thrilled him, and he could not help but wonder, as sleep finally came to claim him, exactly what was wrong with him. He yawned then shrugged it off. He would have to figure it out in the morning. Like Luther, he needed rest. It had been a long day for him, too, after all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the latest installment.


	3. 3: overflow

Love can be such a tricky emotion at times. It can make anything seem possible and within reach, or it can make even the simplest of tasks a demanding chore. For Maria Traydor, the emotion called love was something of an anomaly. She knew her parents had loved her. Despite the fact they had hardly been around for her when she had been growing up, she had no doubts about their love for her. Jessie and Robert Traydor had given her everything she had ever needed. Because of them, she had no doubts about the existence of love. What troubled her were the so-called feelings of love Sophia Esteed possessed for Fayt Leingod. The brown-haired girl had always been protective of Fayt, even though her combat abilities were virtually non-existent. Yet, despite her lack of fighting prowess, Sophia had never blinked an eye when battling enemies, dealing with Albel, or when it came to Maria herself. With the way she behaved, Maria believed Sophia to be in love with Fayt. It surprised Maria that, when the Creator had taken Fayt to who knew where to do who knew what, Sophia had remained oddly silent and calm about the entire situation. Everyone, including Albel, wanted to go and rescue their friend from Luther Lansfeld. The blond was a threat and if he managed to wipe Fayt's memories out . . . Maria shuddered to think of the possible consequences, but Sophia did not seem to be afraid. It baffled Maria that the younger girl was so calm about the whole thing, especially since she believed Fayt and Sophia were much closer in the emotion called love than what they let on. The desire to rescue Fayt from Luther Lansfeld should have overflowed from Sophia, more so than from anyone else, yet it had not.

'She knows something,' Maria reasoned. 'She knows something or she's somehow in league with Luther. Those are the only explanations.'

Naturally, Maria Traydor was a confrontational woman. She had no qualms about speaking her mind, especially if it got her what she wanted in the end. A lot of people relied on her and her determination to succeed. She would find out why Sophia had yet to say something about rescuing Fayt, one way or another.

Maria rose from her seat and left the bridge of _The Diplo_. Her answers were waiting for her. All she needed to do was ask them.

lutherxfaytlutherxfaytlutherxfayt

When Fayt opened his eyes, he was laying flat on his back, strong hands held his arms above his head, and teeth grazed on the flesh of his neck. A lean body lay on top of his while reddish blond hair danced in his field of vision. Fayt could not suppress the breathy moan that escaped him. Luther paused, lifted his head and smirked.

"Like that, do you?"

Fayt nodded, his mind starting to cloud with desire. The resonance between them also threatened to overwhelm him once more. He could, quite literally, feel the lust radiating from Luther, and it had a unique affect on Fayt. Sensing the other man's desire made him feel agreeable to whatever the blond wanted, and Fayt found he did not mind as much.

"Good." Luther's smirk grew. "What is your name again?"

"Fayt . . . Leingod . . ."

He squirmed as he spoke, his body aching for whatever Luther had in mind. His breathing was becoming laboured, but he could only wait for the blond to continue. Fayt wanted the Creator in ways he had never wanted anyone else. It surprised him, his submissiveness in the situation, but Luther had unlocked something inside of him, something that had long since been buried. He needed the blond-haired man the same way he needed water to survive.

"Fayt . . ." Luther leaned in close, his breath scorching against the patch of flesh he had been abusing with his teeth scant moments before. "How . . . appropriate."

Somthing hot and wet slide along his throat, and Fayt moaned once more. It felt like heaven, having Luther's attention like this, but he wanted more.

"You want me inside of you . . . You want me to own you."

"Yes . . . please . . ." Fayt murmured, not care how Luther knew of his desires. If his theory was correct, they were connected to each other anyway.

"Very well then."

Pain blossomed in Fayt's most sacred area as the same hard and long length penetrated him once more. White spots and stars filled his vision, and Fayt had to remind himself to breathe.

"So nice," he heard Luther say. "So very nice."

When his vision cleared, Fayt's gaze met with Luther's intensely blue eyes. The Creator still held Fayt's hands above his head.

"Luther . . ."

"You belong to me, Fayt Leingod. Do not forget that." Luther smiled. "I want to see how wanton you look while you are being pleasured."

He let go of Fayt's wrists, the smirk still on his face. As he did, he shifted, turning them so Fayt straddled Luther's length and hips. The Creator's cock remained buried in Fayt the entire time, sending little jolts of electricity through his blood. Fayt had an idea as to what Luther wanted him to do once they were situated, and he wondered if he would be able to accomplish the task.

'Doesn't matter,' he decided, his body shivering with pleasure. 'I can do this and I will. Because he's mine, the same way I'm his.'

Once he sat fully on top of Luther, Fayt started to move his hips in a circular motion, driving Luther deeper into his body. It hurt, but he did not care. The pleasure was there, and the pain would pass . . . he hoped.

lutherxfaytlutherxfaytlutherxfayt

Sophia glanced up the moment someone rang the button outside her door. Curious, she set her holo-book down and turned to face the door. Most of the Diplo's crew avoided her for one reason or another, and Sophia found she did not mind so much. There were many things whirling around in her head, and she found she needed the space to deal with everything she had endured. Still, she was not about to turn anyone away. Sophia had always possessed a very gentle soul. It had been the one quality that kept her friendship with Fayt going strong.

"Come in."

The door slid open to reveal Maria Traydor, the ship's captain. Sophia noted the dark expression on the other woman's face as she entered the room, and she could not help but wonder what was troubling the other woman.

"Is there something wrong?" Sophia inquired. She knew Maria and the others were worried about Fayt and that they wanted to go after him. From the way the discussions had gone, a few of those in favour of rescuing Fayt from the Creator felt they would need her powers of Connection to go back into 4D space. While she understood and felt the same way they did about going after Fayt, Sophia just doubted if Fayt wanted to be saved. There had been many things he had confessed to her and to her alone.

"I don't know," Maria stated in response to her question. "You tell me."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean . . ."

"Don't play games with me!" the blue-haired woman snapped. "Ever since Luther kidnapped Fayt, you've been extremely calm about the whole damn thing. You don't even act like you _want_ to rescue him. To me, that means you're working with Luther or you don't care about Fayt as much as you say you do."

Now it was Sophia's turned to be outraged. She cared for Fayt deeply, more than what anyone could ever imagine. Her eyes narrowed, and she rose to her feet.

"How dare you," she hissed. "How dare you presume to know what I think and how I feel! You don't know a damn thing about me or about my relationship with Fayt! I _do_ care about him, more than you'll ever know!"

"Then help us,' Maria stated. "Help us rescue him! Who knows what sick and twisted things Luther's doing to him right now!"

"I can't do that," Sophia murmured, meeting Maria's gaze.

"And why not?" the other woman demanded.

"Because I have this feeling . . . Fayt is right where he wants to be."

lutherxfaytlutherxfaytlutherxfayt

It was an overflow of emotions. Luther knew as much, and he knew he was powerless against the mental onslaught. Such knowledge frightened him, though he would never admit he could feel such fear. Luther prided himself on his ability to maintain tight control over his emtions, no matter what the situation happened to be about.

However, as his eyes met a lust-filled yet satisfied green gaze, Luther realized he did not mind his emotions so much with Fayt around. Granted, they had only been around each other for less than a day, but Luther already knew he would eliminate anyone who would attempt to take his angel away from him.

Supple lips touched upon his, a warm and invitiing kiss . . .


	4. 4: cradle

Fayt cradled his right arm to his body, blood trickling from the corners of his lips. He was caught in the middle of something he truly did not understand, but he was determined to make sense of what was happening. The blue-haired man surveyed the scene before him, hoping he would see something or someone that would make sense to him.

The sights greeting his eyes were grotesque ones. Bodies lay strewn across the floor, and red blood splattered the walls. Black smoke filled the air, and it burned his lungs as he inhaled, causing Fayt to cough. He felt weak from the smoke and blood loss. Still, he struggled to stay on his feet, to keep his senses sharp, despite the pain.

Sphere Company had come under attack. That much was obvious to Fayt, but he still could not comprehend why anyone would want to launch such a vicious assault on the place. People worked there, creating information systesm and games, not weapons. It made no sense to Fayt.

Then the Gemity station attendant's words came back to him, about how fierce the competition was between companies like Sphere Company. Travel to the Lost City was severely restricted. Unless someone had direct access to one of the companines, no one could travel to the Lost City. It stood to reason that, since competition was so heated, the other institutions would want to try and eliminate Sphere Company. Luther had made it successful, very successfull, and the other companies had to be jealous. They would do anything to get rid of Sphere. More specifically, they were attempting to kill Luther, if this attack was any indication, and Fayt was not going to tolerate such actions against his lover.

Something behind Fayt exploded, and it sent him flying into the opposite wall. He let out a pained cry as he hit, his right arm in excrutiating agony. His head did not feel any better for hitting the wall, either, and the smoke that continued to fill the room made it difficult for Fayt to breathe and to remain conscious.

As he slid to the floor, Fayt's mind wandered to the last several days, and how they had been beyond anything he had ever imagined. He and Luther had spent the first day and a half in the blond's bed, exploring each other's bodies and finding what caused them to cry out in ecstasy. Their physical bonds had strengthened with every touch and with every kiss they shared. It simply blew Fayt's mind away at how intense those moments had been. After that, when they had exhausted themselves out physically, they had held each other close, content to be where they were and forging another bond, this one on a more mental and spiritual level. Words had not been needed between them as they had lain there, God with his fallen angel.

A third explosion -- or was it twelve? Fayt no longer knew -- rocked the complex and jarred his already-shot senses. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, and to move. All Fayt wanted to do at that moment was close his eyes and rest . . .

lutherxfaytlutherxfaytlutherxfayt

"What do you mean we can't go to Sphere?" Cliff demanded. "We've been able to go there before!"

The Gemity station attendant took one step back, fear flashing across his face for a brief second. Such an expression caused a fleeting feeling of satisfaction to surge through the Klausian, but it did nothing to alleviate his irritation. He, Maria, Albel, Sophia, Nel, and Mirage had so far to rescue Fayt from the Creator. They could not afford any setbacks. For a moment, Cliff thought Luther had one upped them and revoked their authorization codes.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the spacetime transport to Sphere is not working at this time," the attendant explained. "It has nothing to do with your authorization codes."

"What's wrong with the transport?" Mirage inquired, her tone quiet and calm as usual. Hearing her voice soothed Cliff and helped him to calm down as well.

"Nothing on this end," the attendant said, relaxing.

"So it's on Sphere's end, whatever this problem is?" Cliff asked. The attendant nodded his head in confirmation.

"I'm afraid so. Rumour has it Sphere Company has been attacked in the last hour or so, but it _is_ only a rumour. People still have access to the Eternal Sphere so I don't know how true it is. I'm sorry."

Having said that, the station attendant turned away. The small group walked towards the main entrance. Once there, they formed a small circle and started to converse amongst themselves. As they did, Cliff noticed a very worried-looking Sophia.

"Fayt," she murmured, wringing her hands nervously. "How do we get to him now? He could be seriously injured."

"Now hold up a minute," Cliff interjected. "We don't know what the problem at Sphere is. It could just be a transporter malfunction."

Even as he said the words, Cliff knew they were a false reassurance. Transporters simply did not malfunction without reason, not when there was an entire company of eggheads available to fix the problem. Something had happened at Sphere, something serious, and all of them could sense it.

Before anyone could call him out on his words, a bright light appeared in the distance. It was a silver-white glow tinged blue-green around the edges, and the light itself outshone the sparkle of Gemity. The ground shook with a tremendous power surge, alarming the small rescue group and several of the people around them. As far as Cliff knew, there were only two people who possessed powers great enough to make the ground tremble beneath them, but only one could successfully control his abilities.

"Luther."

Behind the small group, the transporter flared to life.

lutherxfaytlutherxfaytlutherxfayt

"Get the transporter working! I want the research team out of here as quickly as possible!" Luther commanded. In his arms, he held an unconscious and deathly pale Fayt. He had to get the younger man to safety so he could receive medical attention. Luther also realized he had to get his remaining staff members out of Sphere, especially his research and development department. He may not have liked his subordinates much, but Luther could not deny they were geniuses. Because of such people, his company had become a major success. He would need them to rebuild Sphere and reclaim his place at the top.

Fortunately, no one argued with him. The technical team complied with his order quickly and began to work on the company's transporter. Everyone knew they had limited time before the attacks resumed once more, and none of them wanted to be in Sphere when the place finally crashed to its foundations. Luther had only bought them some time when he had unleashed some of his powers.

Behind Luther stood Azazer, Berial, and Belzeber. The three security agents were poised for attack. Between them and the technical team were the remaining researchers and developers, Blair and her small faction among them. Eventually, Luther would have to deal with his sister for her betrayal, but he found he could no longer be bothered by her actions. Unleashing the powers he had left him exhausted, and he had other concerns on his mind.

In a span of scant minutes, though it felt like hours to Luther, the technical team got the transporter to work. A small cheer erupted from those remaining and the evacuation to Gemity started. In groups of fix and six, the brains behind Sphere disappeared, heading for the safety that was Gemity. Finally, only he, Fayt, Azazer, Berial, and Belzeber remained.

As he strode towards the transporter, Luther stole a glance at the prone form he carried. Fayt had yet to make a sound, and his colour had worsened, going from a pale white to an ashen grey. The younger man's injuries were mortal. Luther sensed as much, and he willed his counterpart to hang on, to fight. It would be only a little while longer, and then Luther would be able to heal him until medical technicians could arrive. He did not want Fayt to die. He had just found him, after all.

Somewhere, deep in his heart and in the back of his mind, Luther heard Fayt reply.


	5. 5: red

It took everything Albel had in him to keep from killing Luther Lansfeld the moment the blond stepped out of the transport. Fayt Leingod was in his arms, looking rather dead to the Glyphian, and it pissed the Wicked One off. Fayt's life was his to take, not some 4D being's. Red blood filled his vision.

The only thing that kept Albel from attacking Luther was the blond-haired man's obviously weakened and injured state. It was not his style to take advantage of an opponent who was not up to his full potential.

There was also something else that had stayed Albel's hand, though it would take the Wicked One some time to realize exactly what it was, and it had been in the way Luther behaved towards Fayt. The instant the blond had stepped out of that transport thing, Luther had barked several commands out for a medic. His own wounds be damned, he demanded help for the young man he held in his arms, and help he received from none other than the Esteed and Mirage wenches.

As Sophia and Mirage tended to Fayt's injuries, Albel approached Luther. Cliff, Nel, and Maria were right behind him. Albel heard them but he paid them no heed. He had a score to settle with the Creator once and for all. As he approached, blue eyes regarded him with cool disdain.

"You have a lot of nerve," Albel growled, his tone low. Only those close enough were able to hear him. "Bringing him back here like that. Fayt Leingod is not yours to kill. He's mine."

"Is that so?" Cerulean eyes sparkled with a hint of amusement. Albel scowled. The Creator was mocking him. He just knew it! "I'd like to see proof of such a claim. Did Fayt sign any kind of contract with you?"

"Why you . . ."

A strong hand clasped Albel's right shoulder, reminding him he was not alone with Luther. He also was not the only one with a grievance against the man. Fayt's other friends had something to say to the blond as well.

Luther chose that moment to rise from the bench he had been sitting on. His blue eyes still regarded him, them, with the same cool disdain as before. A smirk graced his features.

"I'm sure Fayt will have something to say about who his life belongs to," the blond said, his tone a seductive purr. It sent a chill down Albel's spine hearing it.

"You don't know Fayt," Maria interjected. "You had no right to take him from us the way you did. He is not some toy for you to play with!"

"I have more rights to him than you think I do," Luther retorted. "Now if you'll be so kind as to get out of my way, I must see how he's doing."

Luther's tone broke no argument, and he walked away from them as if nothing had ever been said. Albel's eyes narrowed as he watched the blond head towards Fayt. He definitely hated the man, and in more ways than one.

lutherxfaytlutherxfaytlutherxfayt

"It doesn't look good," he heard Mirage Kaos say. The female Klausian kept her voice soft, as if she did not want to upset the other person to whom she spoke. "He needs to be taken to a hospital and fast."

'And there are no hospitals in Gemity,' Luther thought. 'They're all in the Lost City or Arkives. That's still too dangerous, though. He needs to be someplace safe, someplace where my enemies cannot reach him. The Eternal Sphere. There are places for recovery there and he will be safe from my enemies.'

For a second, Luther considered his options. He knew he had promised Fayt he would heal him, to give him a fighting chance, but the effects would only do so much. There was always an off-chance the spell would not be enough to get Fayt to safety.

'No. The spell will work and it _will_ buy him some time. That's all he needs.'

His mind decided, Luther knelt beside his counterpart's prone form, and he closed his eyes. The words for the healing spell poured flawlessly from his lips, and Luther saw in his mind's eye a little bit of life returning to Fayt. It was not much, but it would have to do. Once he was certain his lover would survive the journey back into the Eternal Sphere and to a hospital or place of healing, Luther opened his eyes and regarded the two women before him.

"Go," he said. "The Eternal Sphere is still operational, and it's his only chance."

"What?" The word came from the Esteed girl. Luther refrained from growling at her.

"Go, I said. He'll survive long enough to get to a hospital or some other place of healing, but you must hurry."

'Have they become dense suddenly?' he wondered. 'What part of what I said before was not clear? These are the ones meant to destroy me?'

"You're going to let us take Fayt home?" Maria inquired, stepping up behind him. The other three were not far behind her. Luther practically felt their gazes of disbelief on his back.

"Make no mistake," Luterh said, taking one of Fayt's hands into his own, "I will be following behind you shortly. And, once he is better, he will be coming back here with me."

"You sound confident . . ."

"Now is not the time," the Esteed girl interjected, her tone filled with irritation. "Fayt is more important than some stupid argument. We have to get him out of here. Now let's go before we lose him forever."

The petite brunette rose to her feet and bowed slightly to Luther. Her actions baffled him.

"Thank you," she murmured. "We'll see you soon."

lutherxfaytlutherxfaytlutherxfayt

"Are you crazy?! Just what the hell were you thinking?!"

Sophia fought back a sigh and the urge to smack the one talking to her. Shel felt the beginnings of a headache forming behind her temples, and her companion was not helping any. Once more, Maria Traydor had seen fit to approach her and question her loyalty towards Fayt. They were back in the Eternal Sphere and at Moonbase, the only location they could travel to that possessed the proper facilities and medicines required to save Fayt's life. There had been no arguments about that, but there were still some surrounding Fayt and what to do about Luther. Sophia had wanted to distance herself from such talk as her only concern at the moment was Fayt. The waiting around very nearly killed her, but it could not be helped. From what she had heard from the doctors rushing in to save him, Fayt's injuries were extensive.

"We're trying to keep Fayt away from Luther!" Maria declared, oblivious to Sophia's predicament or her musings. "Who knows what Luther intends to do with him! We must protect him!"

"Which is something we can't do!" Sophia finally snapped. "No matter what _we_ do, Fayt and Luther will always find each other!"

"What?" Maria seemeed taken back by her outburst. Sophia let out the sigh from before.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to shout, but this isn't about what we want or what we think is best for Fayt," she explained, keeping her voice soft and low. Her outburst had earned her several glares from those in the same area. "It's about what Fayt wants and what he needs."

"And you're saying Luther is what Fayt needs?" Maria sounded dubious. Sophia shrugged in response.

"They have a connection," she said. "Their life energies have already started to bond together. Anything we try to do now will only hurt them both, and I don't want to hurt Fayt. Not now. Not ever."

"That makes no sense." Maria frowned. Sophia paused, thoughtful.

'Go ahead and tell her. It's okay. She'll understand . . . I hope.'

The voice that spoke to her sounded like Fayt's voice, and Sophia half-imagined he stood next to her, smiling in that warm manner of his. She nodded her head.

"Maybe this will then."

lutherxfaytlutherxfaytlutherxfayt

"Luther?"

Upon hearing his name, Luther stopped typing but did not look in her direction. He had much to do, not a lot of time to get everything done in, and he hated distractions. Blair knew this and what the consequences could be for interrupting him.

"Luther, what are you doing?" Blair inquired.

"Working," he replied. "What does it look like?"

"I can see that," his sister said. "What exactly is it that you're working on?"

"Must you always be so nosy?"

"I am your sister, Luther. I'm concerned about you . . ."

"Your interference is not appreciated . . ."

"Luther, please. I want to help you . . ."

"You have an odd way of showing it," Luther growled, his hands clenching. Then he inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. "I do not need your help right now, Blair."

"Luther . . ."

"I have work to do, Blair."

'I have to get back to him.'

"I understand that, Luther. I just want to know what it is you're doing. Your recent actions lately have confused everyone."

"Oh really?" he sneered. "I didn't even know they cared."

"Don't be like this," Blair murmured, her tone taking on a pleading quality. "Please. Whatever it is you're doing, let me help. I want to help you."

"You can't help me with this," Luther stated flatly.

"What . . ."

"I'm removing the Executioners."

For a split second, he had silenced his older sister. Luther reveled in the brief quietness since he knew it would not last. Blair was _that_ talkative.

"You're . . . removing the Executioners?"

"Isn't that what I said?" he replied, turning back to the screen.

"Well, yes, but . . ."

"Blair, I do not have the time to talk to you anymore or to answer everything," Luther said as he resumed typing. "Besides, I thought you _wanted_ the Executioners to be removed from the Eternal Sphere."

"I do," Blair stated quickly. "But . . ."

"Enough!" he snapped. Luther stopped typing for a second time. His hands shook from anger and rage and from the fact he was not able to touch Fayt yet. The doctors at Moonbase were doing everything they could for his lover and counterpart, and it would be some time before Fayt would be out of the surgery room and in recovery. Luther knew all of this because he was watching them at the same time he was working. "I don't have time for this, Blair. I've much to do and not enough time to get everything done. Please. Leave me be."

'He must live.'

'I will.'

'I cannot lose him. Not now. Not ever. I just found him. I _can't_ lose him!'

'You won't.'

A vision of Fayt smiling at him entered Luther's mind. Green eyes sparkled with mischief, and laughter passed over those oh-so-kissable-and-delectable lips. Then Fayt spoke.

'I just found you, Luther,' he said. 'I'm not giving up. I won't ever give up. There's a lot for us to do. I'll be waiting for you so don't worry, okay? I'm not going anywhere. Not without you.'

"I'll try not to," Luther murmured, his gaze returning to the doctors trying to save Fayt's life. Even with their technology, they had a complicated task before them. "But you make it difficult."

"Luther?"

"Please leave me, Blair. If Fayt is to survive, I must remove the Executioners at once."

Without waiting for her reply, Luther resumed his work. As he had told her, he had a great deal of work to do and not enough time to get it done in. If things went well, Fayt would be in a recovery room in a few hours' time, and Luther wanted to be there when the doctors brought his lover out. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could leave his world and be in Fayt's, in his mind.

'I'll be there, Fayt. I promise. I won't let you down again.'


	6. 10

It was the ticking of the clock that drove Luther crazy. Every tick of the hand, every second, sounded off loud and clear in the waiting room. He had successfully removed all traces of the Executioners from the Eternal Sphere, but he had not had any luck in repairing the damage caused by his anti-virus devices. The program had become too overloaded with anomalies for him to be able to fix anything, though Luther supposed it hardly mattered any more. If his time with Fayt had been any indication, and it had, the Eternal Sphere was very much alive and evolving. The inhabitants in the damaged zones would find ways to repair and overcome the destruction wrought upon them. They would be that determined. If they were not, well, they would die senselessly.

Luther glanced at the clock then sighed. A mere ten minutes had passed since his arrival. It was ten minutes longer that he had gone without seeing or touching his lover. It was ten minutes more that he had not been able to kiss Fayt and hold the younger man close. Those ten minutes had been agonizing, like an eternity was passing him by.

The restlessness of Fayt's friends echoed Luther's sentiments. They wanted their comrade to be brought out and into a recovery room so they could see him, to make sure that Fayt would live. His lover meant as much to them as he did to Luther, and the blond-haired man did not blame them one bit for hanging around.

No one glanced in Luther's direction, though. The small group did not dare. They knew, or at least understood, he would not tolerate any accusatory looks about Fayt's condition to be cast in his direction. He would defend his actions of taking Fayt away from them with the fervor of a zealot. Fayt belonged to him and no one else. They possessed no idea as to how long he had waited and searched for the blue-haired youth. Luther would not give his lover up without a fight, and he would carry out the necessary actions to guarantee the green-eyed man's survival. He continued to stare at the clock, willing someone to come out and let him know how Fayt was doing.

"Excuse me . . ."

The moment he heard an unfamiliar feminine voice, Luther turned away from the clock and towards the one who had spoken. As he did so, Luther noticed Fayt's friends also glancing in the speaker's direction. A woman in a white nursing uniform stood in the doorway. There were bloodstains on her clothing, and Luther felt his heart drop. He had healed Fayt to the best of his abilities. The younger man should have had a fighting chance!

"Excuse me," she said, "but are you here for Fayt Leingod?"

"We are," Luther replied before anyone else had a chance to say anything. He could already sense the sarcastic reply Albel Nox had waiting for the woman. "How is he?"

"He is resting comfortably at this time," the nurse answered. A tiny smile touched upon her features. "We expect a full recovery out of him."

"That's good to hear," Maria said, relief evident in her tone. "When can we see him?"

"He is being transported to a post-op room right now. You can go visit him at any time, but we ask that you keep your stay brief," the nurse said. "Fayt inhaled a lot of smoke. He will tire easily because of it."

"Thank you," Luther murmured. A sense of relief washed over him at hearing the nurse's proclamation. "Where can we find him?"

"At the end of the hall, turn left to the transport area. You'll want the one on the right. It will take you down to the next floor, which the fifth level. He's in room five-eighteen." The nurse paused for a second then continued. "Please know he took quite a beating in whatever skirmish took place. There's a great deal of bruising . . ."

The rest of the nurse's words were lost on Luther for he had already brushed by her and out of the room. He was not worried about bruising or even any slight disfiguring of features from any swelling caused by the bruising. In his mind, the bruising and disfigurements paled in comparison to not seeing Fayt move at all or the deathly complexion Fayt had as he lay in Luther's arms. As long as Fayt still breathed and still moved, Luther would be happy.

Scant minutes later, he was entering his lover's room. Luther heard the sounds of the monitors and the oxygen machine as he entered, but they were secondary details to him. In the bed, just as the nurse had said he would be, lay Fayt, the last of orderlies hooking up the machinery. Vibrant green eyes opened as Luther walked into the room, and a warm smile touched those kissable, delectable lips . . .


	7. kiss

Fayt stared out the window of his hospital room, his expression one of melancholy mingled with some pain. He should not have climbed out of the bed as he had done, but he found himself feeling somewhat anxious and restless. He could not say why, though. Luther sat in a chair close by, and the blond's eyes were shut. From what Fayt understood, his friends were in a waiting room a few doors away. They were attempting to not stress him out by keeping their distance from Luther. Tensions were already high between the Creator and the ragtag group. No one in the group wanted to upset him as their opinions and potential verbal altercations with Luther could prove detrimental to Fayt's recovery, and his recovery was the only thing everyone agreed upon.

In all honesty, Fayt could not blame his friends for how they felt. Luther had set into motion events that had drastically changed all of their lives, most of those changes more negative than positive. If the blond had not made his proclamations of death and doom, they would be continuing in a pre-ordained existence, one where Robert Leingod had not performed illegal experiments on three small children. The Vendeeni never would have attacked Hyda IV or Elicoor II in their efforts to get their hands on Fayt, and Fayt . . . he glanced at the man slumbering in the chair next to his bed, his expression now one of fond sadness. If Luther had not set those events into motion, they would not have found each other, and their lives would have been empty and desolate. The only thing Fayt truly regretted about the whole scenario was the loss of his father. Despite everything that had transpired and what he had done, Robert Leingod had been his father and role model. Everything Fayt wanted to become was because of his father, and he missed the man greatly.

Fayt let out a soft sigh. Though he understood where his friends were coming from when it came to Luther, their behaviours and his musings still did not explain his current anxiousness. Not knowing the cause of his restlessness bothered Fayt since not knowing meant he could do nothing to alleviate his emotions.

"You should be in bed resting," Luther murmured. He opened one blue to gaze at Fayt. Fayt could not help but offer a faint smile to his lover and counterpart.

"I know," he replied.

"So why aren't you?" Luther inquired. Both of his eyes were now open, and the blond rose to his feet. "The nurses will be most displeased if they come in here and do not find you in your bed. Your injuries were quite serious." Then Luther tilted his head, a light frown touching his features. "Something troubles you."

Fayt could only nod in response. He started to tremble both physically and emotionally. For some inexplicable reason, Fayt felt afraid, truly afraid, and his fear rendered him momentarily mute. Something loomed in an unseen horizon, something foreboding and terrifying yet exciting and tantalizing at the same time. Fayt sensed it and realized those sensations were the cause of his anxiety. He was starting to fear the unknown because the unknown disrupted his life and sent everything spiraling out of control. Fayt hated the sensation.

Strong arms enveloped Fayt, and he leaned against Luther, comforted a little by the man's presence. He had not seen the other man move, but then it hardly mattered. He needed someone to lend him a bit of strength, and who better to do that than the one he loved? Fayt despised his current weakness and vulnerability as he felt useless and unworthy of anyone's affections, especially affections coming from Luther. A soft sigh passed his lips.

"You're trembling, Fayt. What is it?"

"I don't know," he whispered. He also shook his head. "I can't . . ."

"Shhh . . . it's all right," Luther murmured. The blond's grip on him tightened, and warm lips pressed against his forehead. "Whatever is bound to happen, we will face it together. We can do this. Everything will work out."

Fayt lifted his head up. Luther radiated a strong sense of calm and assurance so he did not have to ask what the older man thought. His lover's reassurance chased away most of Fayt's negative emotions, and he smiled.

"I know they will," he replied. "We're together now."

"Like we have dreamt about," Luther said. One of the blond's arms relinquished its hold on Fayt, only to slip under his knees.

"Luther?"

"Back to bed, Fayt," the blond said as he lifted Fayt into his arms. "You don't want the nurses to fret over you more than what they already are."

"Yes . . . You're right . . ." Fayt rested his head against Luther's chest, his fingers brushing along firm muscles. Luther's flesh quivered from the caress. For a moment, he closed his eyes and pretended they were not in a hospital wing, waiting for the doctors to say he was well enough to leave. Instead, they were somewhere else, like a hotel on some tropical planet. Their lips would soon be pressed together in an intimate and passionate kiss, their hands engaging in some gentle exploring.

The beeping of the bed monitor brought Fayt back to reality as Luther set him down. He opened his eyes and reached his hand up to Luther's cheek.

"I love you," Fayt murmured. A tiny smile graced Luther's features, and he kissed Fayt on the forehead once more.

"I know," the blond replied. "Now rest."

The covers were pulled up to his waist, and Fayt settled into the pillows. He felt tired, almost bone-weary, and a yawn escaped him in the process. While he could not completely shake off his anxiety, Fayt knew he would be able to think with a clearer mind and sort through his thoughts after he slept. His rationality would be restored, and he could attack this problem – whatever it was – head on. He would also have Luther to anchor him and talk him through his sensations. All he needed to do was rest, and sleep sounded so very good at the moment.

Content with his decision, Fayt closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

888888888

Maria stood outside Fayt's hospital room, a frown marring her features. She had overheard every word spoken between Fayt and Luther, and everything they had said disturbed her, especially this trouble Fayt seemed to be sensing. Her world could not handle another threat, not after the damage Luther's Executioners had caused. Most of the planets involved were still assessing the damage done to infrastructures, buildings, and people. It was not right something should be happening again and so soon.

Maria very much disliked the affection Luther and Fayt were displaying towards each other. It angered her to see them so loving and caring, like nothing had ever happened. To her, it was as if all of the struggles, all of the deaths, everything everyone had endured was for nothing. Maria also felt certain Fayt was sensing a threat, and that threat was somehow connected to Luther. After all, if Luther was not by Fayt's side a that moment, the entire universe would be safe.

'No . . . that's not true,' Maria told herself. 'There will always be some kind of danger in our world, whether Luther's here or not.'

However, Maria knew she faced a situation she never thought would be possible. Her world was in danger once again, but was it still her problem? Could she take up arms and fight with Luther as an ally?

Maria did not believe so. She just hoped she was not the only one.


	8. look over here

"Hey, Luther . . ."

The blond lifted his head, and he tore his gaze away from the monitor he studied. Fayt sat a mere foot away from him, a soft blue and white light illuminating his features. The younger man also stared at a computer screen, a pensive expression on his youthful features. Curious, Luther rose to his feet and closed the distance between the two of them.

The day before, Fayt's doctor released him from the hospital's care, giving everyone surrounding Fayt some rather implicit direction. Fayt was not to overexert himself. That meant no sparring, no verbal altercations with anyone, no putting Fayt in a stressful situation, and no physical intimacy that could lead to sex for at least another two weeks. Fayt's friends figured refraining from sex would put a strain on Luther and his relationship with Fayt – Luther heard the whispered conversations when no one thought he was around. Some of them – namely Maria and Albel – snickered and pointed at him whenever they saw Luther, and they continued to whisper amongst themselves. The rest were either indifferent or sympathetic

What Fayt's friends did not realize was that Luther was a man of great restraint and patience. After all, he created the core programming for the Eternal Sphere, and such work required both restraint and patience. A single kiss from Fayt was enough to cool the fires of his desire and his lust. A gentle caress to his cheek satisfied Luther until they could be intimate once again, and the blond was acutely aware, each time he and Fayt touched and held each other, of how close he had come to losing Fayt. The experience was not something Luther intended to relive any time soon so he would listen to the doctor's orders . . . for the moment.

However, Luther was not a fool, either. Even as Fayt recovered from the more serious of his injuries, the blond sensed his lover's restlessness and eagerness to do _something_, anything, so he could feel useful. Fayt loved to be challenged, to figure out the solution to any problem presented to him, and he possessed a strong desire to remain active both physically and mentally. As a result of Fayt's restless behaviour, Luther had granted Fayt access to the discs containing the Eternal Sphere data. His hope was for Fayt to pinpoint any dire threat to the Eternal Sphere or anything that felt like it did not belong. With Fayt calling him over, it seemed as if Fayt had done exactly that.

"What is it?" he inquired, coming to a stop next to Fayt. His counterpart pointed to a patch of white on his screen.

"Look at this," Fayt murmured. "This wasn't here yesterday when I looked."

Luther leaned in closer to see, inhaling a little of Fayt's scent in as he did. To him, under normal circumstances, the white splotch on Fayt's screen would have indicated a group of stars and planets converging together. There were many instances when he had witnessed such events when creating the galaxies of the Eternal Sphere, and the results were always nothing less than astonishing. This time, though, the pattern was rather different. The clusters were not gathering in the center than settling into one position, as they had done in the past. Rather, the clusters, which Luther presumed were _not_ stars or planets, were traveling outwards in a spiral pattern, and they were moving rather quickly, as if they were being spewed out by something.

"It's a small cluster of sorts," Luther observed. "Can you zoom in to get a clearer look?"

"I can try, but I'm not sure I'll get anything," Fayt murmured. He typed in a few commands. The motion on the screen stopped, freezing on the patch of white. Fayt typed in a few more commands, and the clusters grew considerably larger. However, the image stopped before any finite details could be seen. Luther saw mainly small orbs of blue and white lights in the shape of feathers. Silver dust encircled the orbs and the feather-like objects.

"Many things," Luther said, his tone. "And nothing like I've ever seen before. Something is blocking full view, though . . . What is the velocity of those clusters?"

"Two hundred kilometers per second," Fayt replied. He never typed in the parameters Luther requested. Luther turned his attention to Fayt, frowning a little, and he wanted to know why his lover had not typed anything into the computer's mainframe.

Fayt, on the other hand, merely sat there, his eyes on the monitor. His expression had become neutral, but his eyes were . . . droopy, Luther noticed. The blond reached out and touched his partner on the shoulder.

"Fayt?"

"This is it," he murmured. "This is what I've been sensing . . ."

Luther glanced back at the screen.

"What is it?"

Fayt did not reply right away. Instead, he continued to stare at the monitor, his right hand reaching out to touch the screen. His eyes were no longer droopy-looking. They were sparkling now, and a light smile tugged on his partner's lips. His continued silence, though, alarmed Luther.

"Fayt, what is it? What are we looking at?" the blond demanded.

"The results of our union," the blue-haired youth murmured.

* * *

"Hey, Blair . . . look over here . . . There's something you really need to see."

Curious as to why Shar was calling her over, the silver-violet-haired woman walked over to where her friend and colleague sat at a console. While Sphere's building had suffered severe damages, the lack of a place to work had not stopped the programmers and the developers of Sphere from continuing with their projects. The officials at Gemity were more than accommodating with the Eternal Sphere team, and the developers were provided private areas and computers so they could resume their work.

As Blair approached Shar, she could not help but notice the frown on his face. The programmer also rubbed his chin and typed in a command of some kind, only to have the system fail in recognizing what Shar wanted. To this, Blair frowned as well.

"What is it, Shar?" she asked, coming to a stop behind her friend and colleague. An image of a white and blue cluster appeared on Shar's monitor. In the center of the cluster, something pulsed, and it sent a scurry of activity spiraling away.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied. "I was kind of hoping you could tell me what this is. It wasn't there before the Owner disappeared into the Eternal Sphere. All I can really tell is there's a lot of energy flowing from this anomaly. Otherwise, the systems refuse to lock in on anything concrete. I've tried at least five times."

"Hmmm."

Blair leaned over Shar to get a better look at the cluster. Whatever created the anomaly had produced a considerable amount of energy and quite possibly used an equal amount of energy. However, Blair could not discern much from the image on Shar's screen. Faint hints of feathers and spheres were all she could define, and it troubled her, especially since Shar could not clean up the image more. For some reason, her thoughts focused on Luther as she gazed at the anomaly, and she sensed he had something to do with this latest development.

"What do you think it is?" Shar asked. Blair shook her head, and she stood straight.

"I'm not sure, but I believe Luther will know," she replied. With grim determination, she turned away from the screen and strode towards another console. Her younger brother had some explaining to do.

* * *

"We will need to leave right away."

Fayt nodded as he listened to Luther talk. The two were in their assigned quarters on Moonbase, stretched out on the bed. Fayt's head also rested against Luther's chest, and he could hear the blond's heart as it beat to a slow and steady rhythm. The sound of his counterpart's heart lulled Fayt's senses a little, and he found his eyes were closing.

"Are you feeling all right?" Luther asked. "You are being most quiet right now, Fayt. It is not like you."

"I'm fine," Fayt murmured.

"You've had too much excitement today," Luther said. Fayt heard more than he saw Luther's frown.

"It couldn't be helped," the blue-haired youth said, yawning a little. "Besides, I feel fine. I'm just a little tired. That's all."

"Are you saying that so I will not worry as much?"

"No, I'm not. I really do feel fine. Elated, actually."

"Because we created something together," Luther said. Fayt nodded again. A smile tugged on the corners of his lips, and he lifted his head so he could gaze at his partner.

"We did," Fayt murmured. "And I want to see what it is."

"And you shall," Luther said. "Tonight, though, you must rest. We will leave as soon as I can get us a ship. The _Diplo_ is much too slow to get us where we need to go."

"And I can't ask them to travel with me," Fayt added in, sighing a little. He would miss his friends dearly – they had endured a great deal together in a short amount of time – but Fayt also realized he could not drag the crew of the _Diplo_ or his friends halfway across the galaxy or the universe. Nel, Adray, Albel, and Roger would be missed on Elicoor, Peppita had the Rosetti Troupe to worry for her, and Sophia . . . well, she could only handle so much adventure. The young girl really was not the killing or adventurous type, and she probably missed her parents a great deal. She had not seen them since before the trip to Hyda IV. If anything and out of the entire group, Sophia needed to return home the most, and, if she wished to leave, Fayt would not stop her. He would miss her, but he would not keep her from her family.

"Yet, you will not stop them if they wish to follow you," Luther pointed out. "That would be their decision."

"Yes, it would, wouldn't it?" Fayt exhaled softly, and he closed his eyes. He felt Luther kiss him on the forehead and say something to him – it sounded like "rest" but Fayt could not be sure – and he allowed himself to relax. Then Fayt remembered no more.

* * *

An hour or so after Fayt had fallen asleep, Luther remained awake. His blue eyes were focused on the ceiling of their shared room. Small orbs of blue, silver, and white light danced around the darkened domed lamp, traces of glowing dust falling towards him and Fayt. Sleep eluded Luther, but he did not mind so much. As long as Fayt continued to breath, Luther was content.

While he and Fayt lay there, the younger man's arm draped across Luther's abdomen, an idea entered the blond's mind. There were many things he still needed to atone for, and one of them was the death of Professor Robert Leingod. Fayt would miss his father, and it occurred to Luther that perhaps the professor would like to see the anomaly he and Fayt had created together.

'He doesn't need to be dead,' Luther mused. 'Maybe a coma or something . . . That will work . . . Perhaps Blair can assist me with that.'

"_Luther, we need to talk."_

Luther smiled when he heard his sister's voice.

"Indeed, we do, Blair," he replied. "Indeed we do."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is it located, Fayt?"

Fayt had been sitting at the computers the moment Luther returned from speaking with his sister. He did not need to ask what his lover was doing. A theory had formed and, upon a glance at the screens, his theory was proven correct. His lithe, young lover stared at the anomaly once yet again. It seemed as if Fayt were trying to discern the anomaly's location and composition, and Luther thought he saw a faint hint of yearning upon his lover's features. To Luther, it was as if Fayt wanted to do more than simply stare at the anomaly through a computer monitor. He wanted to be where the anomaly was located, and Luther found he could not blame his lover.

That had been upon his return from his realm. Since then, Luther had shut both consoles down twenty minutes earlier, and he now held his lover in his arms. Fayt's head rested against his shoulder, and his breathing was steady and deep. He wanted them to stay this way for a long while. Luther felt content when Fayt was near, content and safe and _sane_. It would quite possibly a long while before they could have more time like this to themselves. For a moment, his lover did not reply, and Luther believed the younger man had fallen asleep. He tired far too easily, in the blond's estimation, but the feel of Fayt shifting next to him dismissed the notion of sleep. Fayt's revelation still rattled Luther, and he sensed he was starting to tremble from the inside out.

"I don't know," Fayt replied. "I didn't recognize the system it's coming from at all. The Federation never made it that far out. It could take a while to reach it."

"But it _is_ spiraling out and entering other systems," Luther murmured. "It could turn into a threat."

As they sat there, Luther noticed Fayt radiated an aura of calm. He was at peace, and Luther found himself latching onto the emotion like a lifeline. He was no fool. He knew Fayt had saved him from himself and his crazy actions. Fayt had succeeded where no other could succeed. Then again, Fayt had been the entire reason for the Eternal Sphere's creation. Luther knew this, accepted it, and enjoyed the happiness this knowledge gave him. It still disturbed him that another anomaly had appeared. Fayt's calm entered Luther, and it helped to center and calm him. He could think a little more rationally when Fayt stayed close.

"It isn't dangerous," the younger man said. His fingers brushed along Luther's collarbone, and he buried his nose into Fayt's hair. It smelled of the ocean, clean and crisp on a sunny day. "It won't become a threat to anyone or anything."

"I believe you. I would like to actually see what this anomaly looks like, though," Luther replied. "A monitor hardly does it any justice."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Their eyes met, and Luther allowed himself to smile. "You are a perfect example, after all."

Fayt returned his smile, and their lips met in a soft kiss. It was a simple gesture, one anyone could give to another soul, but, for Luther, it said more than what a thousand words could ever accomplish. He loved Fayt with everything he had and beyond. The kiss told Luther he was loved in the same manner by this gentle and noble soul. He felt unworthy of that love, but Luther promised himself he would be one day. He would make Fayt proud of him. They pulled away from each other, and Luther could not help noticing the faint glow in Fayt's eyes. Oh, how he loved such a sight and what he would not give to see it there always! His smile grew a little wider and a little warmer.

"Let us go see what we have created, shall we?"

To this, Fayt could only nod. His eyes spoke of his excitement, and Luther knew he would never find anyone like Fayt Leingod in his lifetime.

* * *

The scents of gardenias, lilacs, lavender, mint, and honeysuckle filled the air, creating an unusual kind of musk. It was not an entirely unpleasant group of scents, and Fayt's senses felt as if they were truly starting to awaken to his surroundings. Luther had stirred some kind of new awareness within him, one where he could not only identify what he was seeing, smelling, hearing, touching, and tasting but also truly appreciate the gifts given to him. He was _alive_, truly alive for the first time since his dreams started. Fayt inhaled another deep breath of air from the garden, and giddiness surged throughout his body. He wanted to laugh and shout for joy and twirl around like a dancer, and it was all because of Luther and their creation.

In less than five hours, he and Luther would be on their way to an uncharted system. Their journey would take them a great deal of time, and it promised to be an adventure beyond Fayt's wildest imagination for them. Who knew how long their journey would truly last and what would lay in store for them along the way?

"You're rather excited for some reason," Albel commented, walking up behind Fayt. He turned to face his friend and fellow swordsman. Albel looked out of place amongst the exotic flora and plants of Moonbase, the Crimson Scourge at his side. Then again, in some ways, Albel looked out of place no matter where he went so it really hardly mattered in the end. To his comment, Fayt simply smiled and shrugged. How could he not be excited? He finally found the one person in the entire world (and beyond, it seemed) who had haunted his dreams for the last three years. They shared a connection like no one else in the universe, and they had somehow created _something_, in spite of the fact they were both men. In his mind, he possessed every right to be both excited and happy. Fayt only wished his friends could feel the same way for him.

"Guess I am," he said, nodding his head a little after a second or so of silence. Fayt hesitated a second before continuing, "Luther and I are going to be leaving in a few hours. I have no idea when we'll be returning."

'Or if we'll even be returning at all,' he added silently to himself.

"Leaving?" Albel echoed. "And where are you going?"

"Don't know," Fayt replied. "I mean, I do know where we're going at the same time I don't know where we're going. I'll just . . . know when we get there. It doesn't make any sense, I know, but . . ."

"It doesn't make any sense," Albel agreed. "And you're a fool for thinking it does." He then folded his arms and regarded Fayt, his eyes like two red points of light. "Are you going to drag everyone along on this aimless adventure of yours?"

"It isn't aimless. Luther and I know what we're looking for," Fayt retorted in a good-natured tone. "And, no . . . we're not going to drag everyone along for this, especially if none of them wants to go with us. It isn't fair for us to ask everyone to give up anything for us at all. This is just something we have to do for ourselves."

"Don't you want us to go with you?" the swordsman inquired.

"Of course I do!" Fayt exclaimed. "I would love it if everyone could come with us, but I know that's asking a lot out of them. Most of them aren't even all that fond of Luther, and they do have their own lives to return to. I can't ask them to give that up. It wouldn't be right for me to do that."

"Hmph, pathetic," Albel said, his scowl becoming even more pronounced than before. "Pathetic and pointless, as usual."

"You would think so." Fayt let out a soft sigh. He felt a little disappointed and hurt by Albel's words. He truly cared for his friends, he truly did, but if Albel's reactions were anything to go by . . . Well, he knew he needed to embrace himself for a little more heartache before he and Luther left. "I guess that means you're not going to wish Luther and me any luck on this."

"No, fool, it means I'm going with you," the Glyphian retorted. To this revelation, Fayt blinked and looked sharply at his friend.

"You're . . . going with us . . ."

"That's just what I said, isn't it?" Albel sounded annoyed, as if he could not believe Fayt's reaction to his announcement.

"You also said it was pathetic and pointless," Fayt said. Albel sighed in exasperation to this, and he shook his head.

"Unbelievable," he muttered. "Yes, it is pathetic and pointless yet no less interesting. I am going with you and Luther, whether you and Luther like it or not."


End file.
